


A Magical Friendship

by AugmentedHuman



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugmentedHuman/pseuds/AugmentedHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lomadia and Xephos meet for the the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magical Friendship

Lomadia gazed out of the window, her brown eyes taking in the familiar Landscape that flashed by. She was sitting alone in the compartment because she didn't have many friends. But that was okay, because she preferred spending time with the owls. Even now there was an owl in the compartment with her, a beautiful grey owl that went by the name of Mr. Owl and belonged to Lomadia. 

Lomadia smiled affectionately at the owl before turning to the book on her lap. She had been reading it before she had gotten distracted by the scenery outside the window. She lost herself inside the fictional universe and let the story unfold in front of her eyes. She was so lost in her book that she didn't see him until it was too late.

"What you reading Lomadia" A voice hissed into her ear. Her blood froze in her vein's as she stammered out a reply "N-N-Nothing. I-I-Its just a book"  All she could hear was the blood pounding in her eardrums and she cursed herself for being so scared. "Well I can see that. Anyway Lomadia, how was your summer? Any painful accidents I should know about." Lomadia turned to look at her tormenter. Israphel. A huge 7th year with pale skin, red eyes and a family history that dripped in blood. He took pleasure in scaring the younger students, Lomadia in particular.

"N-N-No, I-I had a good summer" Lomadia said with panic rising in her throat. She was trapped in here, like a bird in a cage. "Shame." Israphel drawled "I might have gone easier on you if you had had a bad summer." He raised his wand and pointed it at Lomadia in a very threatening manner. He opened his mouth, no doubt to cast some ridiculously painful curse, when a boy's voice yelled "petrificus totalus!!" Israphel froze, all except his eyes which flickered around in confusion. "Quick! Help me get him outside before the spell wears off!" The boy said. Lomadia nodded and helped him drag Israphel out of the compartment. They locked him inside an unused compartment before running back to Lomadia's compartment.

When they were both inside, Lomadia got her first proper look at her saviour. He had dark hair, eyes like melted chocolate and a kind smile. "I'm Xephos" he said, his smile growing even wider. "I'm Lomadia, thanks for helping back there" she replied with a shy smile. "No problem, Israphel is a jerk. Whilst were on the subject of israphel, there's no sign of him. Do you want to come back to my compartment? Simon's going to be wondering where I am."  Lomadia looked her feet and pondered over Xephos's offer. She decided to go with him, after all, he had saved her "I'd love too" she replied. "Fantastic! Come on then!" Xephos exclaimed, walking out of the compartment door. "C'mon Mr.Owl" Lomadia said. The grey owl flew over and landed on her shoulder. Lomadia stepped out of the compartment and followed Xephos down the corridors of the Hogwarts express.

It was the start of a truely magical friendship.


End file.
